Together, anything is possible
by smallvillefan1
Summary: Jennifer and Suzie love eachother. There love will be tested. Read and Review! total Mozie rated T just to be safe. warning: slash.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Mosley collapsed exhausted, after her final volleyball game of the season, landing beside Suzie Crabgrass on her bed. They had been best friends and more, you see about three months ago Jennifer realized she had feelings for Suzie. She told Suzie' scared of the outcome, but Suzie exclaimed her feelings after Jennifer had told her. Now three months later they were in a happy relationship that is as happy as you can get without telling any one. Suzie rolled over so she was now facing Jennifer. "I love you." This was the first time she had ever said this to her. Jennifer, although stunned repeated the phrase to Suzie. "I love you too!" Suzie smiled and leaned in for a kiss. As there lips met in a soft kiss Jennifer felt jolts of electricity course through her veins. She had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Ned.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and Jennifer and Suzie separated to different ends of the bed. "Come in." Jennifer said. It was her mom. "Is Suzie staying the night?" Jennifer looked over at Suzie and she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I just need to call my mom." Her mom smiled, as she liked Suzie. "Okay girls; just don't stay up too late." 'We promise," stated both girls at the same time. Mrs. Mosley finally left. 'Thank God she's gone' exclaimed an exasperated Jennifer. "Now where were we?" She leaned toward Suzie. "Hold it all star volleyball player, you need a shower before you get any more kisses from me. Jennifer frowned and stocked off to the shower.

Suzie sat on Jennifer's bed flipping through magazines until she came back twenty minutes later. She had on only panties and a bra. Suzie felt her cheeks flush, but she didn't turn away. She watched as Jennifer, painstakingly, slowly put on a pair of boxers. Her eyes followed as the shorts went over every curve of Jennifer's slender legs. Next Jennifer grabbed a t-shirt and slid it over her slender frame. Suzie enjoyed looking at her girlfriend's flat, toned stomach. "Okay so we need pop, chocolate, popcorn, potato chips, and movies." Jennifer interrupted Suzie's train of thought. Suzie said nothing. "What's Jennifer leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Wow." Suzie said once she caught her breath.

The night was great. They watched movies, did each other's nails, and other fun things. They were watching another movie when they feel asleep. They were both on Jennifer's bed, Suzie had her arm around her waist and Jennifer laced their fingers together. She never felt so safe and comfortable in her life.

The next morning Suzie woke up first. She noticed Jennifer was still asleep. "She's so beautiful, when she sleeps," was Suzie's first thought. She then noticed the position they were in. Although it was very comfortable, she needed to wake Jennifer up before her mom came upstairs to get them for breakfast. 'Jennifer, baby wake up' Suzie whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Jennifer groaned and rolled over. "Oh no, you don't." Suzie looked at Jennifer, before getting off the bed. She walked around to the other side to face Jennifer. She leaned over and planted a kiss on her soft lips. She licked her lips, and said "well you're the best alarm clock I've ever had." Suzie just smiled. "Can I have another kiss, just to make sure I'm fully awake?" Suzie leaned over to Jennifer, and caught her lips in a heated kiss. Little did they know, they were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Ned watched as his best friend and his ex-girlfriend were caught in a heated kiss. He was beyond furious. He walked away from his friends.

"Let's go down stairs." Jennifer said. Suzie agreed. They walked down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning girls," Mrs. Mosley greeted them. "Morning." They both replied. So together they sat down at the table. Mrs. Mosley served them breakfast. The girls ate while talking of plans for the day. While deciding what to do Suzie placed her hand on Jennifer's knee. Jennifer shivered at the innocent touch. Suzie started to trace patterns on Jennifer's jeans with her finger tip. Jennifer reached down and placed her hand on top of Suzie's. She laced their fingers together. Jennifer's mom was oblivious to the girls' interactions. "So it's decided, we're going Christmas shopping," announced Jennifer. Suzie nodded. "I just need to grab my purse, and I'll meet you in the car."

Suzie climbed into the Jeep Liberty next to Jennifer. She closed the door and they were on their way to the mall. "I had fun last night." Suzie broke the silence. "I did too," Jennifer replied with a smile. "You know, I was thinking we should tell our friends families, Suzie. We've been going out for three months and none of them know. We can get through it. I love you, and I don't want our love to be kept a secret. I want to be able to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you I love you, when ever I want without having to worry if anyone is watching. Suzie was quiet for a while, before she finally spoke up. "I think we should too. I love you and I don't care what other people think, I love you and that's all that matters. With you, I can get through anything people throw at us."

The girls pulled up at the mall and walked inside to shop for presents. "Isn't this perfect for Ned?" Jennifer asked Suzie, as she held up a Carmelo Anthony signed poster. "Oh my gosh! It's perfect!" exclaimed Suzie. "He'll love it."

After buying gifts for each of their families and friends they decided to look around. The girls walked into a formal dress store. They both needed dresses to wear to the Christmas dance. Suzie decided on a gorgeous evergreen dress. Jennifer how ever was having trouble finding one she liked. "How about this one," Jennifer came out wearing a stunning white dress. Suzie gasped at the sight. Her girlfriend looked so amazingly beautiful. Finally she managed to gasp out "beautiful." Jennifer smiled and bought the dress.

The next day was the dance. Suzie and Jennifer were going alone. They planned to meet up at the dance along with Evelyn and Lisa. Jennifer came over to Suzie's to get ready. Her parents were away on business as usual, which meant they got the house all to themselves. Suzie opened the door a few seconds after Jennifer had rung the doorbell. She greeted Jennifer with a warm smile. "Hey." Jennifer greeted her girlfriend and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hi Jennifer. Lets go to work."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Suzie was finished with her makeup, hair, and had her slip on. She was currently doing Jennifer's hair. She had curled it and but it up into a high bun, letting a few tendrils of her chocolate brown hair fall down, framing her beautiful face. She added a butterfly clip, with a diamond center into Jennifer's hair. She gasped when she saw it. "Suzie, I can never accept this. It's too beautiful; it must have cost a fortune." "Baby, of course you can accept it. Think of it as an early Christmas present. Nothing's ever too beautiful or expensive for my girl." Jennifer smiled. She loved it when Suzie called her, her girl.

Twenty minutes later Suzie was putting the finishing touches on Jennifer's makeup. "Pucker." It was not a request it was a demand. Jennifer obliged. Suzie gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I've needed that." After kissing her girlfriend, Suzie proceeded in applying a coat of strawberry lip gloss.

"So, what do you think?" Suzie swirled around in a circle showing off her dress. Jennifer was at a loss for words. Her dress was even more beautiful with Suzie all "dolled up" with her make up, and her hair cascading freely down past her shoulders in light, bouncy curls. Jennifer finally managed to gasp out "perfect."

"I refuse to come out." Jennifer told Suzie through the bathroom door. Suzie was dumbfounded, "why not?" she asked cautiously. "I look horrible." "That's not possible. Suzie replied with a smile playing on her lips.

Jennifer finally walked out of the bathroom, and Suzie gasped in awe at her girlfriend. She looked amazing. In her white, knee length dress that hugged her in all of the right places, Suzie thought she looked like an angel. "What do you think?" Jennifer asked Suzie shyly. "Baby, if you weren't wearing your dress I think I'd have to throw you down on the bed and have my way with you." Jennifer blushed. "Are you ready to go to the dance?" Suzie nodded her head.

Once arriving at the High School Suzie and Jennifer sat in the car for a few minutes. "Jennifer?" Suzie voice sounded so frail and broken. "Yea, baby?" She saw that Suzie was close to tears. "Baby, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked in a panicky voice. Suzie paused before speaking. "I can't do this Jennifer. I'm sorry." "Do what hun?" "This; us, I can do this." Jennifer's heart broke when she heard this. "Why? I thought everything was going great." "I just can't, I'm sorry. Suzie got out of the car and started walking away. Jennifer ran after her. She grabbed Suzie by the wrist and spun her around. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Jennifer put everything she had into the kiss. Jennifer's hands roamed Suzie's body. Suzie's arms ended up around Jennifer's neck as she deepened the kiss. Jennifer sucked on Suzie's bottom lip, lightly bighting it a few times. Suzie ran her tongue over Jennifer's bottom lip asking for permission, which Jennifer greatly accepted. Their tongues met in battle for control. They continued to make out until a flash broke them apart.


	4. Chapter 4

They jumped away from each other and looked around. A shadow was walking away in the distance. The girls decided to let it go. Suzie looked at her girlfriend. Tears formed in her eyes. She forced her self no to cry, and to be strong. "Jennifer, Im sorry." She ran away before Jennifer had a chance to say anything. She stood their in shock. After a few minutes, she realized Suzie wasn't coming back and got into her car and headed for home. Once there she raced through the door, and up to her room.

She collapsed onto her bed and her body was racked with sobs. She couldn't believe the one person she loved most in the world just walked out of her life. With this in mind Jennifer cried fresh tears. She wondered what Suzie was doing.

Suzie ran all the way home with tears cascading down her face. She noticed her parents were home and a jolt of fear ran through her veins.

"Where the fuck were you, you little whore?" Her father screamed at her as soon as she walked through the door. Suzie shrank back in fear as her parents towered over her. They were usually away on business but when they weren't they ended up drinking a little too much. She could smell the alcohol on her father's breath. He slapped her across the face screaming "you little bitch, answer me!" "I was with Jennifer at the school." "What were you doing there?" Her mother spoke up. "We were going to meet some friends at the dance." A look of anger clouded her father's face and he began striking her while telling her "we never said you could go anywhere. Go to your room!" Suzie ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, locking it along the way.

Suzie looked at her self in the mirror. She looked awful. There was a large bruise on her cheek, and she had a black eye. She touched her eye and winced. "Only two more days until break," She thought to her self. With tears running down her face she reached for her razor blade. As she took the cool piece of metal to her wrist she only thought of Jennifer and how much she had hurt the one person in the world who she loved and who loved her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer woke up to someone pounding on her door. She decided to ignore it; she was in a really bad mood. She put a pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Seconds later her mom burst through the door. Jennifer looked up. Her mom was visibly shaken. "Mom, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked gently. "Suzie. She's in the hospital." Jennifer bolted up right. She grabbed her coat and some shoes and she was out the door. "Oh Jennifer, you really are an idiot." She thought out loud as she realized she was in a wife beater and a pair of boxer shorts. "It's a little late now, Suzie needs me. Jennifer put her car into drive and flew to the hospital, barely obeying the laws of the road. She ran three stop signs and a red light.

Once at the hospital, she ran to the front desk. "Where's my girlfriend?" She practically screamed at the attendant. "Excuse me?" The frightened lady asked. "I need to know where my girlfriend Suzie Crabgrass is." She answered. "Let me look." After a moments pause she replied "room fifty two." Jennifer ran down the halls until she came to Suzie's room.

She entered slowly to see Cookie and Ned sitting at her bedside. They looked up as she entered. Ned got up and walked out, brushing past Jennifer with a cold glance. "Cookie, what's wrong with Ned." Cookie merely shrugged. "Just upset about Suzie, I guess." Jennifer nodded as Cookie walked out.

"Baby what happened to you?" Jennifer whispered as she sat next to Suzie. Suzie was unconscious. The doctors had given her some medicine for the pain. She was shocked when she figured out why the love of her life was sitting here in this hospital. Suzie had slit her wrists so deep and she had some internal injuries caused by blunt force trauma. She was beaten almost to the point of unconsciousness.

Looking at Suzie, Jennifer realized this was all her fault. She started to cry, hot tears running down her cheeks. She climbed into bed besides Suzie, wrapping her arms carefully around her broken girlfriend. Some time later a nurse came to tell Jennifer visiting hours were over, but when she saw the sleeping girls she let them sleep.


End file.
